


when my love reaches me

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, well it's very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompto was well known for having ideas. This may be his best yet.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Kudos: 33
Collections: anonymous





	when my love reaches me

**Author's Note:**

> "what if square enix kept prompto's original look" the fic

Prompto was well known for having... _ideas_. They’re usually great ideas, despite being wild and potentially dangerous. And they’re all usually beneficial for everybody; it can be for Prompto’s photography or trying a new battle tactic.

But this idea? Gladio believed it may be the best one his boyfriend ever came up with. “I’ve decided that I’m growing out my hair,” Prompto announced during breakfast. All four of them were spending time at Noctis’ apartment, as always.

“Why the sudden change,” Noctis teased, mouth full of egg.

“I just wanted to try something new is all. I quite like the look,” Prompto had such a proud expression on his face, Gladio couldn't help finding it adorable.

Sitting next to his boyfriend, Gladio planted a kiss on Prompto’s cheek. “Well, I say go for it.”

“Of course, you would.”

“Noct,” Ignis pointedly looked at him. While Prompto laughed and teased at his best friend’s scolding, Gladio wondered how far Prompto would go with this idea. He’s rather excited.

Oh, how right he was to be excited.

Over the next few weeks, Prompto’s hair kept growing longer and longer, enough for it to get into his face. He became accustomed to pulling his hair in a small bun or blowing his long bangs away from his face. He may complain about it sometimes but always with a smile on his face. Prompto acted more confident lately and, in a way, flirty.

The Shield found himself in situations where he felt flustered around his boyfriend. The gunslinger would get up close and teased him to no end, twirling his hair and complimented him extremely.

Noctis and Ignis found it hilarious until Prompto started to do the same to them.

Despite the teasing (he can’t lie he enjoyed it), Gladio really loved this side of his boyfriend. The long hair was a great asset in...other situations as well.

Like right now, Prompto had a harsh grip on the pillows below him, his back arched. Gladio’s hips was nestled against his boyfriend’s, rolling slowly to hit that spot inside Prompto. The older man caressed his back, loving the fact that Prompto’s freckles was endless. The whines coming out that mouth as well was music to his ears.

He couldn’t get enough of his love. Gladio kept himself steady with a hand on Prompto’s waist. With the other hand, he reached up for his long hair and _tugged._ The resulting yelp from Prompto was loud and his body started to shake. “Gladdy,” he stuttered out. “Keep doing that, oh my god,” he whined, reaching down to stroke his own cock.

Gladio was happy to oblige. He kept a firm grip on the blonde hair, not too tight to avoid hurting Prompto. Every time he moved, he tugged and pulled. Prompto was getting louder and louder each time. It was all so overwhelming and the next thing he knew, it was over.

Gladio was laid on his back, breathing hard. Prompto didn’t move at all, seemingly preferring to lay on his stomach.

“Wow. You really like my hair, don’t you,” he laughed into the pillow.

“It was your best idea in a long time.”


End file.
